


[Podfic] so let it out and let it in | By nowhere_blake

by ladygizarme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Established Relationship, Guilt, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mary Winchester struggles with motherhood, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Dean Winchester, also Sam is very tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme
Summary: Author's Summary: Mary has no clue how to be a mother to two grown men she's just met. God, she can barely hug them right, her little boys: she used to be able to just pick them up without any difficulty and now they engulf her in a simple embrace, wide shoulders and muscly arms, smelling all manly and not of baby powder like they are supposed to.Coda to 12x02 Mamma Mia.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] so let it out and let it in | By nowhere_blake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so let it out and let it in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896432) by [nowhere_blake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_blake/pseuds/nowhere_blake). 



Podfic Length: 19:24

File Size: 12.7 mb

Download mp3: [on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n57l231c9wy5i7b/so+let+it+out+and+let+it+in__nowhere_blake.mp3/file)

Download or Stream: [on box.com](https://app.box.com/s/70fgmgjw7qnx79uovmiuwo105jbihqor)


End file.
